


【曹丕】华山畿

by wasteland200720



Series: 明月照人来 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 应邀参本作品，化脱于《与吴质书》。
Series: 明月照人来 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911958
Kudos: 5
Collections: Historical Figures Revisited





	【曹丕】华山畿

曹丕自认属于易被天气或温度影响的一类人，而北平则时常霾气逼城或艳阳蒸暑，但昨日入夜后便雨疏风骤地稀落了些初发苞朵的榆钱在他廊下，凌晨倏然狂风撼窗，他被惊醒后摸索着披衣去捡拾被疾风玩弄摆开的稿纸，却怔怔立在窗前看瓢泼大雨。他未合的窗后院里种植的玉兰连翘和茉莉草早已谢为枯枝，被雨水浸润，全无春的况味。他这样对气候善感的人却由初夏暴雨才惊觉自己落后于时序，而观雨的痛快掩盖近乎四体不勤的懊恼，睡袍下摆被打湿都未曾发觉。这样一遭来他也睡不着了，便坐在客厅沙发上听如短兵相接般激烈撼地的雨声，心猿意马地想自己朴素但烦乱的公事。他过去倒是很有学古人秉烛夜游的兴致，知晓色泽霞蔚的花在暗夜火烛闪略时的奇异光泽，但如今他都能连昔日钟爱的春都忘了，曹丕悻悻地从地毯里捡出被他悄然碰落的眼镜，自觉他可能真的应被称作年长了。  
他有些方面与他父亲不尽相似，例如他父亲早早便因秋来而凋尽青山色，而他依旧双鬓鸦黑，致使他鲜少有年岁的概念。他身边的同辈人几乎都悉数零落，留他孑然独坐在凄风苦雨的初夏午夜，凭空按他从父辈那里学的标准考量自己是否已然滑落永夜的深渊。他向来不愿用老字，在旁人面前也说些尚能饭的玩笑话，听者就会心笑着不便再究了，却好像这样他被琢刻的皱纹与渐浑的瞳光依稀不存。他翻来覆去地看着同一张稿纸，有些艰涩地想，若是元瑜还在的话，他会同我一般气力虚乏吗？  
在那些向来为笔锋冷刻目光辛辣的史家所不齿的狐朋狗友里，阮瑀曾是他的同窗，还担过他副官的职位，从而被生生割裂为青年才俊或酸俗投机者两样并非不相干的角色，他从那些书刊边角上读来，反倒觉得妙趣横生取代讽刺。曹丕也是很无聊的，他甚至试图叫秘书为他寻到小报的联络方式，纠正一些无伤大雅的过错，譬如他同阮瑀仅仅是去北方同游而非接受什么秘密的教育，这样说来便不再乏味无趣。若追溯到家族，阮瑀的祖父极重满门的清誉，宁愿醇酒烟铺消磨亡国之痛也不可入仕新朝，好像名节与牌坊就是冠冕堂皇的藉口；他名头倒是响亮，那时候还并非莫谈国事人人缄口的年代，年轻的曹丕都对天津和邕城军阀抢夺前朝大儒的荒唐事略有所耳闻，而他祖父倒也不负传记作家敲定的风骨与良心这样的措辞，煞费苦心但委实多礼，为退位的少年天子保住满洲的皇宫，吃的却是国府派的年金。阮瑀是当笑话同他讲的，他作为逊朝大族里少见的不肖子，自然能坦荡地嘲弄他祖父迂腐肮脏，确是令曹丕颇有些震惊。但阮元瑜生来就是如此，他父亲便是看中他锋利冷刻，尖刀剜人般的笔头功夫才再三恳求来新政府谋一官半职，他也乐得如此，少时从蔡邕处学来的翩翩绚美抖落金彩的文辞能写，精准变通鼓舞煽动的战报也能述。但他其实是非常温柔的，曹丕暗自思忖道，只不过一生多的是辗转变幻，渐渐累积层叠着千年寒冰，而那层因祖父改仕与国家覆亡而起的苍凉底色自幼年便在他心底了。  
阮瑀不曾因为家庭老气横秋的气氛而常有秋思绮怀，他因拟乐府题材而新做的文章在学校里声名鹊起，而那些诗歌通常都冷硬凛冽。曹丕第一次见到他是从教务长的办公室内踱步出来，抬眼便瞧见窗前矗立着一位高挑细瘦的男同学，薄薄镜片后闪泛着流光般的眼神，他迟疑地向他点头，那男生便走过来伸出手，阮瑀，阮元瑜。他轻而易举地猜出他的郡望，便也微笑着报出名姓，询问他来见教务长的缘由。你一定是读过我那篇文章的，阮瑀笑时的模样讥诮刻薄，幼年失怙的孩童受后母虐待的；这样的惨事太多了，当小说看未尝不可，教务处的人偏能揪出妄议政府的由头来，想和我稍作谈论一番的。  
后来陈琳偶然同他谈起这场潦草收场的闹剧，说元瑜实则捅了大篓子--这点曹丕心里也颇为清楚，虽然教务长平日里都是黑脸朝天，但那日确实格外黑里透红，活脱脱糠面馒头进蒸笼，他连打趣几句的念头都消了；他那文章辛辣讽刺，被好事者誊写传到校外去还画了漫画，最终还是惊起一滩鸥鹭。要真执意闹起来，恐怕远远没有收押几日那么简单，陈琳压低声音说。他们不允许探监自己的同学，几乎屡次要掀起学潮来，但阮瑀竟没过几日后飘忽着回来了。他在狱中受如何刑罚睹何种惨状，当日的同学都未曾讲过，很多年后再有人询问也笑着掩过去，说断然不会胜于他笔下的人间炼狱。但曹丕和陈琳都知道，他原本便因为营养不良而消瘦的身体在那以后每况日下，"骨消肌肉尽，体若枯树皮"，逢秋便咳血。他并不是同一池灰烬作伴，更像是燃尽寂静的焰火，超绝却转瞬。  
他只恐怕比我还要难受，失眠心悸脾虚胃寒，这些随年纪同起的病症一样也不会落下。他转头望向窗外垂直砸落在屋瓦的雨滴，毫无珠翠落盘或是雨打蕉叶的美感，无法腾起笼罩瞌睡的困倦。他在陕北的时候便遭此境遇，方圆几里的军营里只有他与陈琳两个能讲南方方言，也同时被这毁天灭地般的骤雨夜声搅得无法入眠，故而常常有许多夜话来叙。他是扬州人，有时会颇为动情地讲少时游历随园的见闻，南塘抛莲子且洗马走江沙，着杏红单衫泛舟时高唱西洲曲，以及采菱角的船载沉载浮似浓灰墨迹，笔酣墨饱便在水乡暮色里望见淡薄水红的光亮。此刻曹丕便明白，陈孔璋的失眠并非是因为吵闹，能在旱地遭遇甘霖，可能是唯一令他客居后能遥起思乡烛情的事了。  
阮瑀是他父亲的刀，从肌肤下划过能不着痕迹地留下血痕斑；但陈琳是大炮，他们副官中间都在开这样的玩笑，不仅如此，还是门不知道炮口朝向哪里的火炮。他知道是因为他过去在各类军阀与国府间反复为仕的经历惹来众多关于他品格的蜚语，而陈琳一向伶牙俐齿地反击，但每每说到这里便蹙声不语。他无非是个侧影璧白齐整的年轻人而已，厚实的军服和宽松的长袴挂在身上，令人料想到少年才有的孤洁与病热，文章齐齐颂着但死求看的扬州月下沧浪声与鲜血色。曹丕不允许他们对他展现出苛责，他问陈孔璋，凭你的才能在哪处军阀或国府都能大有作为，为什么屡次变换改投呢？他苦笑，令他想起坚硬外壳一碰即碎的样子，这么乱的世道里，能寻到栖身之所都是奢望呀，子桓。  
河州多沙尘，风悲黄云起。他只觉得自己好笑，狂雨一番后明早便春催满地残红铺席，如若他是旧式的文人，现在就应在心中赶着为北地胭脂起稿做葬花吟了，现在却有些矫情自饰地念叨起故友来。他簌簌起身，想翻找出几日前吴质给他寄来的信。季重最明白他，他冬天在信里讲用杨梅汁画美人图，假做粉扑敷于面的趣事，说杨梅汁水实则并不丰沛，比起黄杏或青瓜，滴落在乳白衣襟上洇开时极为动人美丽，而它本身就像簇悬垂于腰间，移布莲动时颇露端倪的小枚香囊，令人遥想钗钿委地和云鬓堆叠；而后在北平夜间还需生火的气候时吴质便从南京寄来包裹，里面是一箱杨梅与一张小字条。子桓，想吃杨梅可以直接讲，无需指东打西。  
吴质较他更要刻薄锋利，一句话呛得他颠颠走着几乎要晃出满溢的脏话来。分别后吴质一直在南京做过去银行的事务，他们两人本就异道殊途，联系少了许多。八年前的时候--他摸摸鼻头，仔细挑拣拆分自己混了粗粝砂石与湿冷尘埃的记忆--是八年前的时候，他曾经去南京看过他，美其名曰故国神游。而那故国于他向来都是冬日凝结的冰花样模糊却华丽的，无论是幼时的北平或辗转东南和西北，他都鲜少在旧日的国都做停留，唯一的那次便是同甄宓结婚。想到这里他更觉得自己有些人之将死的意味，莽莽逝去的三十年都未曾悼念过的故事却好像一只手轻轻打翻沙漏，将他勒令与渴求自己调动丰沛感情的时刻杂乱无章地倾泻满地，他却因死有余辜而将捡起的回忆握成星屑。  
那日是怎么被闹哄哄地撺掇进洞房的，只记得徐干和刘桢在旁侧背着他悄声讲着荤话，应瑒给他蘸了啫喱梳头，王粲则看着镜子里油头粉面的他笑得像个傻子。吴质不知道在隔间里鼓捣些什么，出来后竟先是愣着看他扭捏的模样，半天才说这是他第一次见曹丕穿长衫，但比起平日常穿的西服还要更显风韵，要多穿些。笑声与嘘弄声交织成一片，几乎要顶翻了房顶。吴季重啊，徐干笑得花枝乱颤，还巍巍踱步来扶着他的肩膀，您是曹子桓的真朋友，风韵二字鼎盛绝伦，是我听过形容他最恰当不得的词语了。  
甄小姐是已故去的奉天一系军阀袁都督的养女，名就单字一个宓，想来是取冰清玉洁婉约动人的洛水女神之意。他母亲同袁家的女眷走得近，隔着筵席里哗哗作响的水晶帘子望见过那粉琢玉雕般的娃娃，归家后却只说"男孩吃饭如吞虎，女孩吃饭如散谷"，袁家一窝小子各个如虎狼饲食，这样的一个柔弱不堪的养女真不知能否养活了。曹丕听见了，那时他未曾有旖旎的想法，如今盘算道甄小姐自觉算是养活了吗？袁都督旧年在昆明遇刺，坊间传言甚至有说是他父亲指使所为，他心里却同明镜般知晓他父亲擅长的是下闲棋和烧冷灶的手段，刺杀并无风格，而他们更不会成为仇人女儿的荫蔽。袁都督一死袁家便树倒猴狲散，连偌大的奉系都被牵连着撞击北地从未化解的浮冰，未出阁的弱女子如何只身螳臂抵御突如其来汹涌的潮浪？他母亲实则并不应允这桩婚事，说还不如他曾经约会过的那个太摩登的郭小姐；他也从那些家门前水沟旁剥鱼鳞做洗刷活计的尖嘴姑子那里听来了甄小姐的闲话，她好像与人私定过终身，对方是同姓的一个要去东洋读书的堂哥，两人约定好私奔，后来事情败露她就被兄弟们捉回去了；而她也并非他母亲所见到的那样温顺柔和，被捉回后关在煤屋内不许探视，而她竟也真的绝食几乎至死。曹丕轻拂去衣襟上落的灰尘，无端想起她的那位曾痴心爱慕过的留洋情人，是怎样鲜衣白马傍垂杨又绝尘而去，留下双眉似远山青黛样单薄、伤透了心的女孩。他竟不曾生出丝毫嫉妒或愤慨之意，只觉得她应该是太伤心了。白乐天写墙头马上是欲止淫奔，但谁都艳羡才子佳人的故事。  
天下伤心断肠男女又何止有这些，甄宓没能应打趣讥讽里横竖嫁不掉的预言，依旧光艳动人地风风光光嫁给了曹丕；她有的是一位年轻而雅量的丈夫，并非抽大烟挺着肚皮的老爷。他们办的是文明新式婚礼，新郎西装新娘婚纱的那种，还有证婚人与他父亲的讲话，随后便是酒席。同样都是喝醉了，王粲爬上桌子敲击酒杯对着满座宾客大讲特讲自己至今骑驴去府台而非坐黄包车的经历，徐干和应瑒则大声议论女宾梳的发髻老气横秋又看着显下巴颏凹凸尖酸刻薄，把人家气走后开始高唱《吃饭时的礼貌》，陈琳则坚决不饮酒，以将新生活运动的礼义廉耻履行到底。而吴质不过是喝了两杯红的，趴在桌上哭得上气不接下气，弄得曹丕尴尬得很，仿佛是他今日要嫁了他，吴质当机立断填了首贺新郎给他，煞有介事地誊写在稿纸上塞进衣袖里叫他莫要丢了。我是诚心祝福你们夫妻，他醉眼惺忪地对曹丕说，将红酒倒在自己身上。  
他断断续续而嗡嗡的声音从黯淡无光、仿佛他踉跄闯过的深渊里传出来，一并敲击着淅沥水声与凉彻的月色。这么久过去了，他依旧能记得一句，"闻弦歌，仙人解佩"。吴季重向来都有一语成谶的本事，用典都能精确到这样地步，或者说他用的典本身就不甚精确。他与甄宓的关系恶化得比他想象得要快许多，她屡次在厨房或卧室里便拿着水果刀抵着脖颈说要死给他看，原先他愿意去安抚她几次，事后再将锋利器具全都藏匿不见，居室都几乎要搬空，但三番两次后他也厌烦，高贵美丽得令他枯燥乏味的住所蓬荜生辉的女人却变成疯子，好像绒羽微醺晓霞般的金丝雀为挣破鸟笼而撞得飞溅满鲜血，却不知道他早就渴望她离开。你大可不必对我讲什么要死要活的话；她撞到脚踝而跌倒，额头磕破流出血来，他却觉得她奋力瞪大秀美双目的模样像极蜜合浅妃的木槿，在暮落前用尽心机叫他瞧见她偏与牡丹争春的美，但实则不过牡丹婢而已；因为你是知道我不怕这些事情的。  
曹子桓，他转身时听见卧室内传来低声的哀哭，你要我只是你书架上玲珑漂亮的琉璃瓶子，我只有流年安稳地不碎和玉石俱焚的碎两种选择。他没有回头，用平生最刻薄厌烦的声音说道，你又何必置身事外般无辜地教导我呢？我只是你的玩物，心情好时玩弄于股掌，心情忧郁时便弃置一旁甚至要叫你啐上几口或划出血痕，我或许还不如你的梳妆镜。这么恨我为什么要嫁给我，自己毁了也要报复他人，看到我与你共沉沦确实是件快意的事。  
后来他便接到要去缅甸的命令--曹丕认真问过她是否愿意同去，并不会为难勉强她。她精神状态良好时他也乐得做柔情蜜意的丈夫。出乎意料的是甄宓竟答应了，她说偌大的南京也没有亲属，连他都要走了她便会太寂寞，唯一的条件便是仗打完就要回奉天老家去探望。他本以为她是彻底心死，红疹与瘴气肆意的西南边境都能不顾命地跟随颠簸，但见她临行前颇为活泼开朗地收拾衣物，一扫平日阴霾忧郁的屏障，只觉得有些恍惚。那晚她就投湖了，他们新婚蜜月时常作餐后散步的玄武湖，她在水下观照柔白根茎和琥珀色枯荷斑叶般清晰澄澈的眼眸，坠落时被风鼓起的衣袍浸满绚丽枯萎的淡薄日色，未溅的水花略过翠屏湖波；曹丕羡慕她，好像她将死都视作肉身的游戏，活得热烈绚丽，那都不过是镶嵌于美丽脸庞的一颗珍珠。她的尸体没能寻到，他觉得以她乖张怪戾的个性能够当统领一方水域的女神最为合适，仅仅是简单地登报发了讣告。她留下的财物并不多，他一律叫人送到了她心念着要回的奉天老家；但亲生父母皆因战乱佚散不知所终的养女又有多少替她挽怀的旧友呢，那时他才发觉她离开他后便会真的寂寞。那时他第一次打量她的物品，在一件旧的府绸裙装内兜里摸出一封她未能寄出的信，地址是东瀛某处，他揣测是她的堂兄，是旧情人。……我已嫁矣，夫谓吾善，汝勿复念。他看见闺秀的蝇头小楷，倏然发觉碧绿的玄武湖水荡起鲜血色。他们之间早就横贯了庞大的家国与山河，他思忖道，未能挽住她一跃而下的罗衣襟处的双手烧灼般疼痛。他应允的玉佩被他抛入水中，故而挽断的思绪都牵系风中。  
八年前他去南京是在冬天，火车到浦口时便簌簌地落起雪，他透过被雾气模糊不清的窗玻璃望见月台上吴质肩膀与帽檐上满落的雪。他也未曾见老，依旧是一团和气的面容，颇有些不自在地在人声鼎沸的月台上昂着头眺望。曹丕在他身后拍拍他，吴质转过身来望见他，像是松了口气一样慢吞吞地咧开嘴向他笑笑，两人并肩走出火车站。  
从浦口到南京市区去要坐船渡江，他心疑江面多会因过冷的天气而结冰，因此对吴质讲要是坐不了船，那他们是否是要等到化冻时才能过去呢？你真的是南方人吗，他有些不可思议地望着他，还是在北方或从未有冬天的亚热带过得太久以至于忘记了，长江是向来不会结冰的。哦，原来是这样；他望向江上漂泊离散的一缕风烟；就像黄河从来不会澄清一样。吴质怔怔地听他突然说出这样的话，旋即又是笑着转头望向他，你总是要讲这样的话，俟河之清，如今又增添江之未冻，哪里有这样为自己添阻呢，你依旧是很有伤春悲秋的情怀的。他们坐在轮渡的甲板上，天色虽寒但无风因此并不刺骨，他半开玩笑般地转向吴质，说你当初写给我的那些诗词我还都记得，你居然还暗指我矫情善感。他紧张地坐直了身子，那你把那些诗都放到哪里去了，不会还留着吧？随后他瞧瞧四周，压低声音说，要是被些心怀不轨的人寻见了，怕是要出人命的。曹丕大笑道，做梦！当初从南京走的时候我全给你一股脑倒进长江藏拙了，你问问江上飞的白鹭，说不定每日啼叫的都是吴季重的诗呢。  
吴质确实不似他，每日都在小心翼翼地过活，但生活却非常清贫。最为困难的几年里甚至险些撑不下去，两人之间联系也几乎是断了，他说自己可能写了无数封绝笔要寄给他却望见家无立锥，心觉自己就这样死了确实是无人挂念的，非常可笑，便消了上吊的念头。后来他便收到辗转寄来的一册莫名其妙的书本，翻开内页才发觉其中被密密麻麻地粘满了钱。他甚至无需去猜测是谁做了这样的事，除了曹丕从来都不会有人心安理得地叫他放下如履薄冰的身段脸面和不容置疑地戳他的痛处，但除了他也不会有人再知晓他的难处了。  
他同样也很清楚曹丕为何要突然讲俟河之清，但这确实叫他每每想来都倍感哀伤--他从来都不是作为吴季重本人而活着的，他望向他的容颜时总是叠加着阮瑀、陈琳或是王粲的模样，白净面庞染着淋漓血色。只身矗立的曹丕是很复杂的，他从来都不能是开朗快乐、心智不掺一丝杂质的年青公子，绝不仅有他父亲说的矫情自饰，他向来擅长将思念、妒恨和恶欲纠缠错杂再提炼成他显露于面的内疚，吴质望见这样几欲将他吞噬的愧与悔，知晓他实则是吐着芯的毒蛇，盘桓着逼问他，凭什么他们都死了，只有你活了下来。  
要么他们都死去，要么他们都活下来，必须无一例外。但他的愿望永远也不会成真，就像黄河难清长江不冻，他无情而多情的恨绵延千里蕴含数年，只能无助地观望吴质依旧替他的朋友们完好无缺地活在这世上。  
阮瑀，陈琳，徐干，刘桢，应瑒和王粲，他们都死于抗战胜利后的一场席卷天地的瘟疫中。他早有预感，战争被拖得愈发冗长，谁沉得住气便能取胜利，但他也说不准究竟谁能捱过最后这些焦灼晦暗的时日。战报是早上送来的，那时他正和吴质在屋内喝茶，传令兵紧叩他的房门，说是急报。吴质较他离得近，伸手便取来，读罢猛然抬头对上他一双怀疑且澄明的瞳眸。他听见他声音发颤，捧着战报的双手摇摇欲坠到几乎拿不住，子桓，他叫他，我们赢了。可他确实没有旁人狂欢般的喜悦的，曹丕只觉得疲乏和莫测都瞬间有了着落，好像飘零久便能归根，自经丧乱少睡眠，他终于能安睡，倦怠便一齐涌上来。  
入夜后他们也不再怕铁路旁时常有的埋伏，徐干叫他一同去烧文件，副官大多都在，说是处理战时残留实则不过是借烧文件的机会改换阵地狂欢，甚至有人拖来些稻谷壳和麦麸掺工业酒精酿的酒，瘦弱羸骨不见平日拿杯盏小心啜着的样子。他看见成车的稿纸在空地中央因点着的火把燃烧，冲天火光舔舐夜幕数半，黄尘于火中显现出翠色或涤荡着妖娆的紫，焚尽沉疴的火光影缭乱。吴质见他痴痴地望着天空，便坐到他身旁。真美啊，他说。他曾经踏过的零落山河美吗？他想起初到昆明时，郊外菰茨田内乍起的白鹭，和映着他的日冷青碧色。无论是被日本人炸开豁口的云峰山或是漂泊出鲜血与腥臭白骨的怒江，于尘埃落定的一刻都称得上一句真美。我们不该轻慢死亡的，他对吴质说。那时候他们都不知道突如其来的死亡会带走他们中间的一半人，他们于抗战胜利的一夜纵情高歌饮酒发疯的时候死亡便落座席中，冷眼瞧着生年未满百的年轻人们，要白骨生青苔，也要他们飘然的灵魂腐臭，因此便散发癔症，自己再飘走，落座处好像月光未能照及样冰冷。曹丕不知道死亡来过，但他看见于骨殖内奋然腾起的鬼影倏然笼罩在他们所有人身上，他打了个哆嗦，吴质以为他是冷。  
他们都要守火，但都因为喝得太多而相互依偎着入睡。吴质脸色醉醺地裹着毯子，头垂在他胸口，曹丕则望着他，盘算战后的事情。但这也是谁都说不准的，凭如今国内的险峻局势战事再起也并非不可能，那样的话他们依旧要继续倦怠下去--他猛然觉得自己已经无法浑浑噩噩了；他始终摇摆不定，如今真的要选择站队，听旁人讲些忠君食禄的道理。吴质在他旁边轻声打鼾，瞬间将他从冗杂翻覆的军务与考量中生生拽出，他颇为好笑地凝视着他，却发觉他那身因汗渍而洗得有些领口泛黄的衬衫口袋里装着一封信。  
偷看别人信笺这样的事情确实是令人很不齿的，但好奇心作祟，更何况他相信是军务相关吴质才会随身携带在身畔，因此他便小心翼翼地绕过他的脑袋、悄无声息地取出那封信。他发觉那是两张洁白硬脆的纸张，全然不同于他们在西北用的粗糙草纸，可能是他自己携带来的。确实是吴质的字体，密密麻麻写了些颠三倒四的字句：  
"我知道这样的爱是令人不齿的。但我爱人之切，便总想要向人吐露心声，那便只能是你，而你看过多半要说可笑可怕，却都未及我可悲，不知临危便要勒马熄火，最终颠倒成这样甘之如饴、细微为一粒尘沙，却始终惶惶静坐于我自己的地狱中。我时常想衷心祝贺你幸福，但话到嘴边也未能说出口，因为我尚没有能够贻笑大方到毫不自私。我对你的爱慕看似是与你无关的，有时我急于吐露对你的爱，便将其付诸笔端，但当情感成为书信后，我便发觉不再那样爱你了。这封信早已超过沟通的最大限度，我充满了憎恶、恐惧与悲哀，爱情的残痕盘踞我心。我们都是近老的成年人了，至少我的心火已经熄灭很久了，你若能看到这封信，不必惠赠我原谅或可怜，我任凭你处置……"  
他未在手稿中署名，曹丕也早已知道不必再读下去了。他将信笺折叠整齐，重新放入吴质胸口的口袋内。那封信就像一并过钝且生锈的尖刀，他想，事隔经年却依旧会让他自己的胸口时有阵痛。他低头望着熟睡的吴质，他较温柔多一些刻薄和肃静，却依旧像一个涉世未深、不敢于直抒胸臆的男孩一样垂下眼睫。这样一份沉甸甸的、甚至可以说是燃着由悲哀与绝望作柴的腾起焰火的爱交付到吴质恋慕的人手中，那人，无论男女，他能接得住吗？吴季重始终明白，坦然置之便失了爱慕的道理。  
他从口袋中轻巧地拿起信笺的一角，用火钳夹着扔进尚未熄灭的火堆内，同那些战争资料躺在一处，火舌舔舐过后的枯灰像冶丧用的黑色绸缎，在他的注视下逐渐消散。他想起从前和阮瑀吴质在冬天同游苏联，那时候是十二月，列宁格勒的涅瓦河结了一层厚厚的冰。他们住在涅瓦大街靠近青铜骑士雕像的那段，每天都要穿过冬宫广场和瓦西里岛，去河对岸的门捷列夫街上俄语课。他们背着房东在壁炉前读了许多剧本，因为外面实在太冷，呼出的空气都会凝结成霜。后来是冰雪消融的春日，人间的悲剧喜剧都一并退场，巨大的浮冰彼此撞击着，墨色河水暗流涌动，命运简洁而叵测。曹丕站在浮桥上，屡次试图跳下去，但想到连毛毡大衣都是租来的，吸满水的大衣不仅会让他客死他乡，更会让阮瑀和吴质少了旅伴。他们看见滴血大教堂，像冰雪王国内永不融化的巧克力球，淡绿、灰粉、鹅黄的翳影映在几何图案的碎冰上，明丽动人地好似夏日漫长的白夜。他们便努力地向街上奔走，去河上，去戏院，去名人故居，有时去墓地。吴质幻想墓地里是否会长出暗红黑缘的玫瑰，他则幻想河岸别墅的垂栏上在夏日会结出怎样肥硕的葡萄。"列宁格勒抽走了我灵魂的一部分，剩下的那一部分洁白而轻盈。每个人都有牵动自己灵魂的他乡，列宁格勒不是一座辉煌的城市，它是一座在淤泥与洪水里拔地而起的鬼魅之城，是任何失去故乡的人创造出的故乡替代品。"阮瑀后来在他的随笔里写道。  
我希望你永远不要失掉希望，或者是失掉相信自己能够改变命运的能力；这样讲很理想化，子桓，但年轻人如你断是不能这样的，否则对我们来讲也太不公平了。  
他酸涩地眨眨眼。也只有你能依旧讲出这样的话了，季重。  
其实还有很多是吴季重不曾讲出口的--那时他们趁某个春日驱车去奥兰热烈伊度周末，海边气候变化多端，他们最终没能在鹅卵石滩野餐成，当晚便投宿在当地人家。夜间吴质觉得湿冷，爬起来看手表，发现时至破晓，而曹丕的床位是空的。他摸索着披上棉袄，伸手推门踏入晨间凛冽肆虐的狂风，曹丕正站在屋外雪块尚未化冻的浅滩上端详远处大海和天空变幻多端的艳丽色彩。他走到他身侧，听见他说从来没有见过这样的景色。是的，吴质点头道，只有里海旁才能看到这样粗粝但超绝的海；多风的春夜，音符越过水声彼此呼喊，狂傲或恐惧，孤独或爱慕。这样的感触对我来说实在是太稀奇了，曹丕突然说道，我会觉得我是活着的，挣脱了一瞬乏味人生，距死亡很远。但季重，像我们这样的人，早就应该习惯死亡如影随形的生活。那你是否有想过，他问他，这样的海和天就是死亡本身呢？我在海中看不到死亡，宇宙离它更近些，冰雪则更多得代表了死亡。他透过淡薄却变幻的晨雾看向他，目光行视，眼睫像闪光的鳞翅目般歇落脸庞，显现出绝望但温柔的神色。他是真的惧怕死亡的，吴质心中轰然下落。  
冶艳但无力焚烧着的火中隐隐显现出他看见的冰雪。他又太多却变化多端的话想要于他讲，但死亡已经悄然在他身侧落座，最后会太迟且不得体。我任凭你处置。我会死，他也会死，我们都已经是近老的成年人，应当学会与冷酷的死亡为友。  
而他正与吴质坐在渡江的轮船上，离他触手可及但冰凉彻骨的水面上因雪绽出水花，而他竟疑心是火，偏要用手去触碰，想起不知在哪里看过的说烧灼与寒冷实则是相同的触觉。王粲写惟日月之逾迈兮，俟河清之未及，他尤为爱这句，曾经抄写下来当作书签。他是直隶河间人，祖父是前朝的翰林，早些年在宫里跪坏了腿便只能僭越坐轿子；而王粲则与他祖父截然相反，对家乡河间的驴很是情有独钟，以至于旁人都是轿车或黄包车可他坦然骑驴去国府上班，成了一道颇为迷人的街景。曹丕嘲笑他，面上看着如此爱驴但驴肉火烧却照吃不误。这样有趣的事他原是能讲许多的，他倏然想到，可现在却只能对着吴季重一人说了。  
子桓，在想什么呢？他也不合时宜地问起来，他笑着摇摇头。想仲宣了，你会信吗？他看着他沉默的眸光，谈及这个那我们便尽可好好哭一哭了。他想起被改造为军营的战地医院，他们濒死的呻吟和泛黄的体液，以及医院上空招魂般悬挂的白色床单。我们这叫什么，吴质扭头望向远处的江上蘋洲，君臣相顾尽沾衣，东望都门信马归。归来池苑皆依旧，太液芙蓉未央柳。他接着背下去，同时也觉得渺然生出哀痛来；明皇于丧乱丢失心爱之人，归还长安后依旧能见未曾变的娇嫩芙蓉与垂柳。而他什么也没有了。  
季重，他迟疑地叫他，要是银行的工作做不下去了，你怎么办？我倒是从来没想过这样的事。现在也无非是并不踏实得吃俸禄，若是真丢了饭碗，那便回重庆做寓公好了。他开玩笑地说，丝毫不觉话头凝重。我早就不指望能像你一般追求些身外物地靠活了；他们同时望向远处隐隐在雪片中探出头的南京城；这么乱的世道，能寻到栖身之所都是奢望啊。  
他回想起吴质初到延安的那个下午。傍晚日光极好，远坡上的松柏熠熠发光，他从自己屋内走出，却看到穿了一身深茶色大衣的年轻人提了只行李箱站在院子里，不住地用手擦汗。曹丕抬起头，看到吴质一脸难以言喻的表情。子桓，你这里要热死了；他低声埋怨道；本以为到了北边会凉快许多的，结果怎么这样热。湛卢奔楚，他笑着走向他，属镂投吴。  
而此刻他未曾睡着，反而昏沉沉地落在回忆里。窗外的雨竟停歇了，透露出淡薄明熹的天色，钴蓝内掺杂着些许嫩黄的光，像是被温柔地浸在隔夜糖水里。他透过被雨水洗刷得澄澈明净的玻璃向庭院内望去，草茉莉和玉兰连翘果然都败落一地，单薄地矗立在清晨的云霭里，有几分冰凉的寂寞。他瞥见书桌上摆的昨夜未能读完的书，恰好落在华山畿一章。君既为侬死，独生向谁施？他觉得刺目讽人，仿佛讲的便是他自己。而他独活了许多年，竟也习惯了这样苦行僧般自我施予责罚的生活。曾经狂妄而不知世界之大的少年如今陈旧懒惫，风尘仆仆地耗尽力气，满面无法驱赶的暮色与尘埃。  
我是真的曾经惧怕过死亡的。他向前弯腰，想拨通吴质的电话。


End file.
